In an electric power system, switchgear protects and/or isolates electrical equipment. Active parts of the switchgear must be separated by a minimum clearance distance, which increases as the switched voltage increases, to prevent electric arcs from developing between the active parts. Especially for medium or higher voltages (e.g., 1 kV+), the minimum clearance distance threatens to increase requirements on the switchgear's physical footprint. This larger footprint, especially in the vertical dimension, in turn demands more construction cost and materials (e.g., more concrete for support, more insulators, etc.), as well as jeopardizes the ease of switchgear maintenance and operation (e.g., by requiring longer hooksticks).
The Background section of this document is provided to place embodiments of the present disclosure in technological and operational context, to assist those of skill in the art in understanding their scope and utility. Unless explicitly identified as such, no statement herein is admitted to be prior art merely by its inclusion in the Background section.